


Дым

by Joringhel



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Family Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кою вынужден сопровождать Рейшина в отпуск в Желтую провинцию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дым

**Author's Note:**

> 1) все вещества, описанные в тексте, существуют только в голове автора и не имеют аналогов в реальном мире.  
> 2) название столицы Желтой провинции не упоминается в каноне и придумано специально для текста.  
> 3) фик написан для команды Saiunkoku Monogatari на ЗФБ-2016

Желтая Провинция: шум и гомон пестрой толпы, громкие выкрики уличных зазывал, острый запах специй и пряностей и ослепительное солнце. Не найдется на свете такого желания, которое не могло быть исполнено в Хокуджу — жемчужине Севера. Столица, богатая развлечениями на любой вкус, гостеприимно открывала двери любому путнику и могла удовлетворить даже самых капризных гостей.  
В переплетении улочек, переулков, тупиков и торговых площадей немудрено было запутаться. Кою заблудился в тот же миг, как расстался с Рейшином около лавки ювелира. Казалось, это приметное здание ни с чем не спутаешь: яркие красочные ставни, позолоченная вывеска, сияющая, как будто действительно выполнена из золота, и изящный флюгер на высокой крыше. Только вот Кою не находил ни вывески, ни флюгера, как бы не вертел головой и не разглядывал небо и черепицу.  
— Проклятые демоны! — сквозь зубы выругался он. — Где же эта лавка?  
Рейшин, конечно, разозлится: терпение было его слабым местом. Он никогда не делал для Кою скидок на проблемы с ориентацией в пространстве, просто назначал место встречи и ждал. В понимании Рейшина допустимое ожидание не могло превышать четверти часа. Последствия опозданий могли быть чудовищны. Поэтому любое путешествие вместе с Рейшином превращало жизнь Кою в воплотившийся кошмар.  
Эта конкретная поездка от начала до конца была прихотью Рейшина: стоило ему услышать о том, что в Хокуджу открылась оранжерея с диковинными горными цветами, которые цветут только в это время года, и он немедленно вознамерился увидеть их своими глазами. Ему потребовалось сопровождение, чтобы не скучать в дороге — и Кою, оставив императора, Рибу и огромную кипу недоделанной работы, вынужден был почти месяц терпеть лишения и трястись в карете. Положение усугубляло то, что Рейшин в дороге вернулся к позабытой было роли «хорошего отца и главы семьи» и пол-пути читал нотации о том, как полагается жить его приемному сыну и наследнику. Сын и наследник смотрел в окно и сочинял стихи. Ко времени прибытия в Желтую Провинцию стихов набралось бы на целую книгу, вздумай Кою вдруг сменить вид деятельности.  
Потом долго искали постоялый двор, который соответствовал бы запросам Рейшина, спорили с хозяином за пустяковую скидку, выясняли, где находится пресловутая оранжерея (а также добрый десяток подозрительных мест, которые «должен посетить каждый гость Хокуджу»), и заселялись. Несмотря на страстное желание Кою остаться в комнате и наконец-то выспаться, его вытащили на улицу — осмотреться. После чего Рейшин заявил, что знакомство с незнакомыми городами предпочитает совершать в одиночестве, и отправил Кою погулять.  
И вот теперь ждал под позолоченной вывеской, наверняка надменно обмахиваясь веером и раздраженно поглядывая по сторонам, пока Кою посреди чужого города пытался найти хоть один знакомый ориентир.  
Бесполезно. С другой стороны — этот ювелир должен был быть хорошо здесь известен. Его лавка, такая богатая и приметная, находится на большой и людной площади. Может быть, кто-то из прохожих даст совет? Вспомнить бы еще, как лавка называлась...  
— Прошу прощения, не могли вы подсказать... — попытал счастья Кою с первым же прохожим. Высокий господин в странного вида шляпе посмотрел на него удивленно и молча ускорил шаг. Кою растерялся, выдохнул и собрался с силами для нового вопроса.  
— Вы не могли бы подсказать, как добраться до лавки ювелира с позолоченной вывеской?...  
Женщина в красивых одеждах в испуге шарахнулась от него и отвела глаза, также ускорив шаг. Пара мальчишек засмеялась, две тонкие девушки в шелковых платках хихикнули, дразнясь, а нетрезвого вида господин указал рукой в сторону улицы, вымощенной белым камнем, хрюкнул «Туда вродь» и также испарился.  
Кою вздохнул. Яснее не стало, но хотя бы указали направление. Он медленно побрел в сторону «туда». Под палящим солнцем кружилась голова. Скорее бы найти Рейшина, отвести в эту проклятую оранжерею и вернуться в гостиницу. Дальше пусть хоть режет, но будет ходить по разным злачным местам один. Он, Кою, больше не собирается покидать пределы кровати!  
Не имея понятия, сколько времени он провел на бесконечно длинной улице, начисто лишенной тупиков и даже поворотов, Кою остановился и огляделся по сторонам. Что-то подсказывало ему, что с каждым шагом он все дальше отходил от центра столицы. Ощутимо веяло окраиной. С другой стороны, отсюда ведь проще найти центр? Кою решил зайти в первый попавшийся домашний ресторан, которых тут было в избытке, и спросить дорогу у владельца. Наверняка местные жители окажутся дружелюбнее прохожих-чужестранцев, ведь это в их интересах. Насколько Кою знал, гости из других городов и стран были надеждой основой экономики Желтой Провинции. Должен же кто-то здесь ему помочь!  
Ресторан нашелся через несколько шагов: аккуратный домик с небольшой вывеской. Кою скользнул по ней глазами, осознал что-то про «дым» и тут же выбросил из головы: все его существо заняла только мысль об обратной дороге и о перспективах утихомиривать буйного Рейшина. Лишь бы цветочки оказались действительно стоящими...  
Кою перешагнул порог и оказался в дыму.  
Вывеска не обманула — дыма было много. Чересчур много, по его мнению. За плотной сладковатой дымовой завесой с трудом угадывались столы и силуэты людей. По ушам ударила мешанина звуков: гул и гомон, обрывки разговоров, стук чашек, плеск жидкости, кашель, смех, сдавленная ругань, чья-то фальшивая игра на эрху. Кою замутило. Кто-то тронул его за локоть:  
— Господин желает хорошо провести время?  
Мелодичный голос говорил у самого уха.  
— Господин желает узнать дорогу, — растерялся Кою, отступая. Милая девушка с большой грудью перегородила ему путь к выходу.  
— Господину подскажут дорогу, — заверила девушка. На вид ей было не больше тринадцати лет. — Но сначала господину надо отдохнуть. Господин бледен. Господин, кажется, устал.  
Кою открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он, мол, ничуть не устал и всего лишь ищет ювелира, но девушка свое дело знала: через мгновение Кою уже очутился за низким столиком и девушка наливала ему чай.  
— Позвольте, это совершенно лишнее...  
— Вы ведь недавно в городе? — не обращая внимания на его протесты, улыбнулась она. — Все гости Хокуджу поначалу такие... строгие. Ничего, вы скоро привыкните и расслабитесь.  
— Я не хочу расслабляться!..  
— Кстати, я Кайрин. То Кайрин . Я вам помогу здесь освоится. Пейте чай, это комплимент от заведения.  
Кою машинально поднес чашку к губам. Чай был сладким и явственно отдавал цветами. Помешались они тут все на цветах?..  
— А где у вас оранжерея, кстати? — спросил он, просто чтобы что-то сказать. — Я слышал, это достойное зрелище.  
— О, так просто ее найти: от торговой площади направо, большое здание с драконами!  
— А как найти торговую площадь? — быстро спросил Кою. — Я только и делал, что бродил по этой белой улице вперед-назад, а мне очень нужно в лавку ювелира!  
— О, купить подарок для невесты? — почему-то обрадовалась Кайрин. — Господин Юин делает очень красивые заколки.  
— У меня нет невесты, — резко ответил Кою и добавил, смягчившись. — Просто там у меня назначена встреча и я, боюсь, не готов на нее опоздать. Благодарю за гостеприимство, госпожа Кайрин, но мне правда пора.  
— О, вам будет сложно найти самому, — проговорила Кайрин. — Я провожу вас.  
Кою поднялся из-за стола, пошатнулся и вынужден был схватиться за руку Кайрин, чтобы удержать равновесие. Ноги стали как будто ватными, перед глазами плыло, от дыма текли слезы.  
— Прошу прощения...  
— Ничего страшного, с непривычки всегда так. Прошу, господин, следуйте за мной.  
В клубах дыма Кою оказался совсем дезориентирован и не сразу понял, что Кайрин вела его вовсе не к дверям. За незаметной в полумраке дверью оказался длинный коридор со множеством дверей и перегородок. Некоторые были распахнуты настежь, некоторые плотно прикрыты.  
— За мной, господин, — повторила Кайрин, и Кою послушался.  
Дым преследовал его и в коридоре. Казалось, он стлался по полу, поднимался вверх из невидимых курительниц. Сладковатый, томный аромат, он показался Кою на мгновение знакомым, но ощущение узнавания тут же улетучилось. На заплетающихся ногах, вынужденный почти приобнять Кайрин, он следовал за ней, уходя все дальше от заветного выхода, свежего воздуха, яркого света, неприветливых людей — всего того, что было так дорого его сердцу, а он и не понимал.  
— Прошу, ждите здесь, — сказала Кайрин, заведя его в комнату. Потом прикрыла за собой дверь и исчезла.

Кою выждал некоторое время, стараясь дышать ровно и медленно. Обстановка комнаты наводила на своеобразные мысли: сдержанная роскошь, изящный столик для чаепитий, огромная кровать, застеленная расписным покрывалом... и дым. Отовсюду дым: казалось, комната состояла из одного только дыма, а все остальное — иллюзорные миражи.  
Кою осторожно поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь, добрался до двери и подергал за ручку. Заперто. Плохо... Он осторожно опустился на колени, разглядывая замок.  
На первый взгляд замок казался весьма простым, но нигде поблизости не было ключа: наверняка Кайрин забрала с собой, уходя... Кою оглядел помещение, пытаясь найти что-то, чем можно было бы воспользоваться. Такой замок должен легко открываться дамской шпилькой, или узким кинжалом, или даже остро заточенной палочкой для еды. Конечно, ничего подобного в комнате не нашлось. Мягкая кровать, на которую так тянуло прилечь, была застелена мягким и гладким, но ничего постороннего не хранила. На низком столике нашелся курительный прибор и ваза с цветами, на другом — пара чашек и приборы для еды. Кою нахмурился. Что бы не задумала госпожа Кайрин, намерения у нее вряд ли самые добрые.  
Присев на кровать, Кою задумчиво подпер руками подбородок и медленно выдохнул. Дым клубился в голове, путая мысли. На поверхности больной бабочкой трепыхалась лишь одна: что делать дальше? Наверняка Кайрин приняла его за очередного заезжего зеваку с кучей денег, которых ему полагалось в скорости лишиться ко всеобщему (или одностороннему, тут уж как повезет) удовольствию. Кою словно бы посмотрел на себя со стороны: растерянный заплутавший юноша в недешевой одежде, не знающий, куда себя день в этом гостеприимном вертепе. Возможно, в скором времени госпожа Кайрин вернется в сопровождении куда более активных дам (Кою вздрогнул и отогнал непрошеные видения) или просто дождется, пока дым не усыпит его... А потом он очнется где-нибудь на окраине в одном исподнем, и хорошо, если живой. А Рейшин тем временем вообще устанет ждать, выпьет до дна свою чашу терпения и несколько чашек чая, отправится его искать и поднимет на уши весь город. А потом объясняйся перед императором, почему на месте Желтой Провинции безжизненная пустыня...  
Кою невольно улыбнулся. Рейшин не часто проявлял заботу о нем, но, если случалось подобное, он отдавался процессу полностью, ровно как и всему остальному, чем занимался. Для Рейшина не существовало никаких границ. Когда Кою в юном возрасте заблудился где-то в Кийо и не пришел домой вовремя, каждому жителю города был обещан золотой за поиск и два золотых — за предоставление Кою к порогу. Неизвестно, сколько бездомных юношей пытались выдать за наследника дома Ко в тот вечер, равно как и где именно Рейшин взял столько золота, но с тех пор Кою старался теряться где-нибудь рядом с домом.  
Вот бы сейчас выйти за ворота и оказаться в Кийо...  
Кою встряхнулся и резко поднялся с кровати. Еще немного — и он поддастся томительному соблазну опустить голову на шелковые подушки, такие мягкие, теплые и удобные, и закрыть глаза, покрасневшие от дыма. Но этого никак нельзя было допустить. Не зная, кого боится больше: разгневанного Рейшина или неизвестных, но очень опасных развратных женщин, Кою выхватил из вазы пылающую алым розу, дурманящий аромат которой пьянил не хуже дыма, и с размаху воткнул себе в ладонь.  
Совсем небольшая царапина, крови пара капель, а отрезвила вмиг. Кою почувствовал себя так же, как бывало под конец года, когда бумаги скапливались в количестве, превышающем разумные пределы, а служащие Рибу прекращали есть и спать. В такие дни мозг тоже пытался отключиться, а тело грозилось посчитать любую горизонтальную поверхность за кровать. Тогда из ниоткуда появлялись силы сопротивляться, и грозный образ недовольного Рейшина стимулировал способность мозга прогнать любую усталость.  
Кою сидел, глядя на кровоточащую ладонь, и думал о Рейшине. О холодных — «ты разочаровал меня, мальчик, я думал, ты способен на большее» — зеленых глазах, идеально лежащих черных волосах, обманчиво безобидном на вид веере, тяжелых складках алых одежд, надменной осанке, низком, вкрадчивом голосе... Образ, плотный до осязаемости, заполнил собой сознание, вытесняя дым и дурман. В голове прояснилось.  
— Мне пора идти, — извиняющимся голосом сказал Кою в пустоту и с сомнением посмотрел на розу, которую все еще держал в руках. Бережно вернул цветок в вазу, вернулся к двери и еще раз осмотрел замок. Достаточно хлипкий и тонкий — мало людей, которым замутили сознание воскурением смеси благовоний и диких трав, способны мыслить о побеге.  
Кою налег плечом на дверь. Та не шелохнулась.  
— Где ты, Ран Шуэй, когда ты так нужен, — вздохнул Кою и не очень убедительно пнул дверь ногой. Воспоминания о друге вызвали в памяти какие-то застольные разговоры, в том числе о том, как кто-то из гвардии «брутально» открывал дверь с ноги в покои невесты, чтобы «доказать свою мужественность». Кою пребывал в заблуждении, что мужественность доказывают иначе, но сейчас был рад знакомству с безымянным гвардейцем (имя героя из памяти стерли беспощадное время и лишняя бутылка сакэ). Он в очередной раз осмотрел замок, прикинул, где у него наиболее слабое место, и ударил коленом. Колено отозвалось ноющей болью, Кою взвыл и запрыгал на одной ноге.  
В глубинах подсознания скептически хмыкнул Рейшин.  
— И правда, плохая идея, — вслух согласился Кою и опрометчиво сделал глубокий вдох. Боль ушла, но новая порция дыма, которого, кажется, прибавилось в комнате, снова набилась в горло. Кою замутило. Он прислонился к двери и обвел комнату медленным взглядом.  
— Стол, — внятно сказал он и качнулся в сторону хрупкого декоративного столика. — Простите меня, господин Стол, но мне нужна ваша нога.  
Ваза и курительница перекочевали на покрывало. Отломать у стола ножку оказалось до смешного просто. По крайней мере, Кою это показалось смешным. Сдерживая злорадное хихиканье, он размахнулся и нанес удар по злосчастному замку. Замок не сдавался. Кою разом сник, нахохлился, опустил плечи и укоризненно посмотрел на злосчастный кусок дерева в руке.  
— Так не годится, госпожа Ножка! — заплетающимся языком сообщил он. — Ну вот как же вы так? Бьем по замку, и замок бдзын-н-н-ь... А впрочем... Как он сделает бдзын-н-н-ь, если он...  
Кою очень медленно наклонился к замку, как будто тот мог дать сдачи.  
— У меня же дома такой же, — обрадовался вдруг он. — Я же в детстве их взламывал. Там не бить надо! Там надо ак-ку-рат-не-нь-ко так...  
Снова стало смешно и легко. Кою развернул ножку широкой частью к себе. Если узкую часть вставить между дверью и косяком, вот так осторожно поддеть и надавить... И еще немножко сильнее.... То замок не устоит.  
Дверь всхлипнула, щелкнула и открылась.  
— Вот сразу бы так... — Кою осторожно поставил ножку к стене и вышел в коридор. Ноги были ватными и непослушными, но он решил не обращать внимания ни на какие помехи: идут и ладно. Надо было по что бы то ни стало найти выход. Выход, Рейшина и кувшин ледяной воды. О последнем сейчас мечталось сильнее всего. Даже два кувшина: один на голову, а второй осушить до дна залпом, чтобы прогнать вкус горечи и дыма. Странный дым. Как будто пропитал и деревянные перегородки, и пол, и картины на стенах, и одежду, которую неимоверно хотелось содрать с себя и выбросить, разорвать, сжечь, чтобы не чувствовать сладковатого тягучего запаха.  
Коридор казался бесконечным.  
— Хоть бы одна открытая дверь... — простонал Кою. — Их же столько здесь было!  
В нем теплилась уверенность, что за первой же открытой дверью будет выход. Не может такого быть, чтобы выхода совсем не было! Для начала, они ведь откуда-то пришли: госпожа Кайрин привела его из тесного, душного помещения и увела в проклятые демонами лабиринты. Кою заскрипел зубами. Он, сын Ко Рейшина, не собирается просто так сдаваться. Он обязательно найдет выход. Он госслужащий, заместитель начальника департамента государственных назначений, это его стихия — находить выходы из неприятностей. О том, что его обязанности обычно заключались в другом и были гораздо более невинны, он предпочел не вспоминать: сбивало настрой.  
Он завернул за угол и огляделся: перед ним простирался еще один безлюдный и безжизненный коридор. Неожиданно одна из дверей распахнулась настежь и высокий человек в темных одеждах с шумом и грохотом появился в коридоре. Кою отшатнулся под прикрытие стены и очень аккуратно выглянул: человек все-так же топтался в коридоре, кашлял и хрипел горлом, сквозь зубы ругаясь на «мерзкий дым». Кою его мнение, пусть и не слишком цензурное, полностью разделял, но очень не хотел, чтобы неизвестный мужчина его обнаружил; пришлось зажать рот и нос ладонью, кашлять хотелось невыносимо: казалось, дым разъедает изнутри. Перед глазами все поплыло, Кою вынужден был сделать глубокий вдох и протереть глаза краем нижнего рукава. Легче не стало, к тому же он едва не пропустил появление госпожи Кайрин. Она, вынырнув из-за какого-то угла (кажется, в конце коридора был еще один поворот), вполголоса ругала мужчину.  
— Да плевать мне на твое время, — мужчина выпрямился и пожал плечами. — Тут дела раскручиваются поважнее твоих махинаций. Ты хоть сообразила, что за птичка прилетела?  
Кайрин что-то пролепетала и мужчина хмыкнул в ответ:  
— Пойдем, нальешь мне чаю, а то от этой вони я сам скоро крышей поеду. Обрадую тебя.  
— Господин Сейкан, я...  
— Я сказал: нальешь мне чай, — тот, кого назвали Сейкан, развернул Кайрин за плечи и подтолкнул вперед, не упустив возможности шлепнуть ниже пояса. Кайрин тихонько взвизгнула, Сейкан рассмеялся и снова закашлялся.  
— Ну и дрянь, — вновь посетовал он, скрываясь за поворотом.  
Кою, обмирая от страха, выглянул из-за спасительного угла: ушли. Он узнал этого человека, узнал по голосу, хотя и слышал его в детстве. А когда Кайрин назвала его по имени, сомнений не осталось: Сейкан Юй был старым приятелем Рейшина еще в те времена, когда оба только поступили на госслужбу. Сейкан считался подающим надежды, и Рейшин приблизил его к себе, как приближал любого, кем можно было впоследствии манипулировать к своей выгоде. Какое-то время они приятельствовали, и, когда Кою только появился в доме Рейшина, тот частенько наведывался в гости. Потом визиты как-то незаметно сошли на нет, и Сейкан Юй покинул службу при дворе императора, отправившись куда-то далеко: куда, Кою особенно никогда не задумывался, да и о новом назначении узнал из случайно подслушанного разговора. Ему было все равно, да и никогда этот человек ему не нравился: он был бессмысленно жесток и озлоблен, готовый на все, ради своих целей. Кою таких терпеть не мог и быстро выбросил из головы все воспоминания о нем. И вот теперь Сейкан Юй здесь, в каком-то подозрительном притоне, и ведет себя либо как постоянный клиент, либо...  
Что-то дернуло в груди, нехорошо, низко и звонко, натянулось струной, выбило из груди остатки воздуха. Кою, цепенея, прокрался к двери, из которой вышел Сейкан Юй. Предчувствие возилось внутри, устраивалось неудобно, мучительно, не давая даже выдохнуть, вцепилось и тянуло вперед: скорей, скорей! Кою шел, держась за стену, отчаянно надеясь, что дверь осталась открытой — он не помнил, запирали ее или нет, а спасательная госпожа Ножка от Стола осталась далеко за спиной. Дойдя до двери, Кою вытер враз взмокшие ладони об одежду и осторожно повернул ручку.  
Открыто.  
Дверь была открыта.

Возликовав, Кою толкнулся внутрь вместе с дверью, быстро прикрыл ее за собой и огляделся. Ему в голову не приходило, что Сейкан Юй мог быть не один, что здесь могли быть и другие.. люди. Но, кажется, в этот раз пронесло. В полутемном помещении, так похожем по планировке на комнату со столом и кроватью, не было ни души. Дыма здесь было, по ощущениям, еще больше, по углам горело сразу несколько курительниц, и было сладко и терпко, и страшно тянуло в сон. Голова стала тяжелой, на тело вновь накатило непонятное томление. Кою стиснул кулаки, царапая ногтями ладони: держись! Не поддавайся! Нельзя поддаваться.  
Кою медленно двинулся вдоль комнаты, осматриваясь. Было же здесь что-то, что там взбудоражило Сейкана и заставило оторвать от дел Кайрин. От каких, кстати, дел? Не к нему ли она шла? В таком случае очень повезло, что она встретила Сейкана раньше, иначе бы они столкнулись в коридоре, и пришлось бы что-то придумывать, а дым мешал думать и действовать мешал, хотелось просто тихо уйти, и чтобы холодная вода и чистый воздух, а больше ничего и не надо.  
Поперек кровати валялся какой-то сверток — не то одеяло, не то еще что... Кою осторожно заглянул под пурпурное покрывало, которым сверток был наспех прикрыт, и не удержался от вскрика: сверток оказался человеком. В глаза бросилась землистая бледность кожи, спутанная черная копна волос и знакомый алый рукав с золотой оторочкой, под которым смутно угадывалась неудобно загнувшаяся рука.  
\- Ре... Рейшин?!... — Кою рухнул на колени рядом с кроватью и сунул руку куда-то между покрывалось и красными одеждами. Нащупал пульс, выдохнул: живой. Спящий или в обмороке, но живой.  
Понять бы еще, что он тут делает...  
Кою стащил с Рейшина покрывало и постарался его переложить. Рейшин был тяжелый и неудобный и словно обескровленный, по крайней мере Кою ни разу не видел его настолько бледным. Под глазами залегли тяжелые тени, капли пота блестели на висках, одежда пребывала в беспорядке. Кою запустил руки в волосы и заставил себя думать.  
Неважно, как Рейшин попал сюда. Все может быть проще простого: не дождался, пошел искать, встретил приятеля, тот привел его куда-то выпить чаю и скоротать время и чем-то опоил. Может ли быть, что за репликой о прилетевшей птичкой стоит как раз...?  
Кою оглянулся на Рейшина: чиновник высокого ранга, глава одного из влиятельнейших семейств, хорошая добыча для людей, нечистых на руку и помыслы.  
Сейкан Юй хотел выпить чаю с Кайрин и о чем-то с ней поговорить... И она явно занимается чем-то незаконным... Не вовремя, все не вовремя.  
— Надо придумать, как вытащить вас отсюда, господин Рейшин, — нахмурился Кою. — Вы уж меня простите...  
Рейшин оказался еще тяжелее. Кою никогда в жизни, конечно, не пробовал поднимать его на руки или хотя бы стаскивать с кровати, но всегда пребывал в уверенности что легкий и изящный Рейшин, который не ходил — танцевал над землей, на самом деле невесомый. Кою взмок, выдохнул, стиснул руки поперек его спины и предпринял еще одну попытку.  
— Мальчишка... — хрипло пробормотали ему в шею. — Ты что себе.... позволяешь?..  
— Господин Рейшин! — обрадовался Кою, от неожиданности разжимая руки. Рейшин, лишившись опоры, завалился на бок и зашелся в приступе кашля.  
— Я тебе что... ковер, так меня таскать? — прошипел он, кося яростным взглядом. Кою с нежностью встретил испепеляющий взгляд: злится, значит живой и силы есть. Это хорошо, что злится. Шансы выбраться сильно повысились. На злости Рейшина можно всю страну перепахать, не то что из притона выбраться.  
— Что смотришь? — рыкнул Рейшин, силясь принять сидячее положение. Кою ойкнул и поддержал. Рейшин провел рукой по волосам, тихо выругался и попробовал хотя бы пригладить волосы ладонью. Нащупал в спутанных прядях наполовину вымотанный шнурок, стянул на затылке тугой хвост и с силой сжал плечо Кою.  
— Идем, — скомандовал он и резко встал.  
Если бы Кою не подхватил его, он бы не удержался на ногах.  
— Господин Рейшин, пожалуйста, обопритесь на меня, — попросил Кою и сам закинул его руку себе на плечи. — Все потом, хорошо? Сейчас... Нам надо как можно скорее покинуть это гостеприимное место.  
— Да уж, я тут подзадержался... — заскрипел зубами Рейшин, вспомнив о чем-то. — Сейкан Юй... Он здесь?  
— Лучше нам уйти до того, как он вернется.  
— Хочешь сказать, что знаешь дорогу? — хмыкнул Рейшин.  
Кою нахмурился.  
— Я знаю, в какую сторону идти не надо. Пойдем в противоположную, а там разберемся.  
Рейшин повернул голову и долгим внимательным взглядом посмотрел на Кою.  
— Кстати, — наконец проговорил он, — а что ты здесь забыл, мальчик мой?  
— Это долгая история, — с досадой ответил Кою. — Все потом, хорошо? Нам стоит поторопиться, пожалуйста.  
Вдвоем они с трудом поднялись. Кою едва стоял, Рейшин же словно обратился в камень. Попытавшись сделать шаг, он едва не упал, стиснул пальцы на плече Кою, резко и шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, выругался незнакомым словом, но равновесие удержал.  
— Что вы сказали?..  
— Проклятый ёкуэн! — со злостью повторил Рейшин. — Ты не узнал запах? Хотя откуда бы тебе, ты был слишком юн.  
— Ёкуэн?.. — в памяти Кою мелькнуло смутное воспоминание, которое немедленно затерялось в дымных клубах.  
— Ты не останавливайся, иди. Так будет легче. Сосредоточься... Я буду говорить, ты — слушать, — приказал Рейшин.  
Кою повиновался. До двери было не больше семи шагов, а казалось — семь тысяч, а ведь за дверью еще коридор и большая комната, кишащая дымными людьми, и только потом — белая улица и ледяная вода...  
— Ты помнишь, что Сейкан Юй потерял место в министерстве ремесел и был отправлен в Желтую Провинцию? — голос Рейшина, сухой и надсадный, болью отдавался в гудящей голове, раскатываясь от затылка к вискам и обратно, — Это совпало с весьма неприятной историей с распространением одного... Увеселительного средства. Ёкуэн... Они назвали его ёкуэн. По сути своей — наркотик, мутивший сознание и толкающий на действия, не свойственные человеку в его обычном состоянии. Но всех ввел заблуждение эффект: при воскуривании трав ёкуэн дым, подобно некоторым благовониям, поднимал настроение, бодрил, а также продлевал моменты... увеселения — в общем, пришелся по нраву многим горожанам, склонным к несдержанному досугу.  
Кою остановился и Рейшин замолчал, откашливаясь. Семь шагов были преодолены. Ручка двери подалась легко, выпуская в сизый от дыма коридор, где даже стены казались серыми. Кою бегло оглянулся по сторонам: никого. Сейкан и Кайрин точно ушли в ту сторону. В ту ли?.. Неважно.  
— Сюда, господин Рейшин, пожалуйста, — Кою качнулся влево, задавая направление движения. Рейшин, не отпуская его плеча, второй рукой уперся в стену.  
— Идем. Я продолжу. Выход должен быть близко. Здесь не может быть так много места. Я... видел это здание снаружи.  
Кою кивнул, хотел было что-то ответить, но дым набился в легкие и заставил его согнуться, задыхаясь. Рейшин держался за стену, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока приступ уймется.  
— Идем, — безжалостно повторил он. — Веди и слушай. О том, что ёкуэн специфически сказывается на организме, стало известно не сразу. Сначала все только и могли, что рассказывать о невероятной по силе эйфории. При этом чем чаще они посещали места, где курили ёкуэн, тем чаще эйфория сменялась менее... приятными вещами.  
— Какими? — Кою почти тащил на себе Рейшина, понимая, что или ноги сейчас возвращаются в рабочее состояние, или договаривать о свойствах ёкуэна Рейшин будет непосредственно господину Сейкану Юю. Но что-то подсказывало Кою, что Сейкан Юй и без познаний Рейшина отлично был в курсе дела.  
— Паника, галлюцинации, странные видения, потеря контроля — и это только поначалу. Жертвы ёкуэна быстро сходили с ума и теряли человеческий облик. Их пытались лечить, но исцелению недуг уже не поддавался: он безвозвратно поражал разум. Поэтому, как только стала известна причина, ёкуэн немедленно запретили императорской волей, а всех, кто имел отношение к распространению наркотика, подвергли аресту.  
Они медленно шли по коридору, и монотонный рассказ Рейшина действительно отвлекал от мыслей о том, куда теперь повернуть. Ноги сами искали маршрут, и Кою уговаривал их не слушать путанный разум, а идти на свет. Вдруг память тела не подведет в этот раз?  
— А из чего его вообще делают? — спросил Кою, чтобы что-то спросить и не думать о поворотах.  
— Да из травы, горной травы, — поморщился Рейшин. — Научились чем-то пропитывать и довольны. Я тогда тоже приобщился: из интереса: по началу все курили. Поэтому этот дрянной дым узнаю где угодно.  
— А при чем здесь Сейкан?  
— Он был замешан во всей этой истории... Нехорошо замешан. Но дело прошлое, не хочу сейчас ворошить. Я помог ему тогда получить новое назначение и уехать. Я был уверен, что он начнет новую жизнь.  
— Вот он и начал, — криво ухмыльнулся Кою и остановился, давая Рейшину возможность перевести дух.  
— Да уж. Я столкнулся с ним случайно и решил, что выпить чашку чая со старым приятелем — не самая плохая идея. Все равно пришлось бы ждать вечность...  
Кою смутился и отвел глаза. Рейшин хмыкнул и продолжил:  
— Он привел меня в это место. Здесь три шага до Торговой площади. Мы зашли с торца, я еще удивился: зачем? Но там... меньше чувствуется дым. Потом... Ничего не помню, — вдруг как-то обрывисто закончил он. — Меня разбудил ты.  
— Одно хорошо, вы не так много времени здесь провели, — бодро проговорил Кою, отчаянно надеясь, что это правда. Он понятия не имел, сколько на самом деле блуждал, прежде чем оказался в этом месте.  
— Надеюсь. У меня не было возможности уточнить время, — ядовито заметил Рейшин и толкнул какую-то дверь.

Дымно. Тесно. Шумно. Хлопали двери, звенели чайники, лилась вода. Какие-то люди громко разговаривали, то и дело разражаясь приступами хохота. Было так светло, что Кою пришлось зажмуриться и прикрыть глаза ладонью: после полумрака коридоров смотреть на свет было тяжело.  
— Кажется, нам туда. И побыстрее, — скомандовал Рейшин и на миг к нему вернулась способность нормально передвигаться. По крайней мере, он пролетел через все помещение и выскочил за дверь, хлопнув ей так, что едва не пришиб метнувшегося следом Кою. После этого силы оставили его, и Рейшин сполз бы на землю, если бы Кою вновь не подставил плечо.  
— Вы сказали, тут близко?  
Рейшин вяло кивнул и махнул рукой: туда. Кою тихо застонал и потащил совсем отяжелевшее тело вниз по светлой, солнечной улице. Свежий воздух разогнал дым, и в первые минуты показалось, что мутное, тяжелое состояние отступило, но через несколько мгновений стало ясно: ветер и солнце сделали только хуже. Перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна. Рейшин совсем обмяк и с трудом переставлял ноги. Идти и правда оказалось совсем недалеко. Вот и ювелирная лавка, и приметная вывеска, и двери надежного, гостеприимного постоялого двора... Кою и Рейшин ввалились внутрь, вызвав вежливое недоумение у пожилого хозяина.  
— Прошу вас, пожалуйста, — обмирая от смущения, попросил Кою, — Мой отец... переборщил с сакэ. Не могли бы вы прислать в комнату холодной воды?  
Хозяин кивнул и неспешно отправился отдавать распоряжения. Кою тем временем втащил Рейшина в комнату и уронил на кровать.  
— Повторяю, мальчик, я тебе не ковер, — буркнул Рейшин, принимая более удобное положение.  
Кою проигнорировал его слова: он снова извинялся перед хозяином, забирал кувшин и полотенца, и некоторое время занимался обустраиванием всего этого на узком столике около окна. Поэтому он не сразу заметил, что Рейшин молчал. В обычное время Рейшин не преминул бы поправить Кою в каждом его действии и указать, как полагается делать, но сейчас... За спиной физически, темным сгустком, ощущалась тишина.  
Кою резко обернулся, расплескав воду.  
— Господин Рейшин?..  
Рейшин сидел на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Волосы упали на лицо, скрывая выражение. Его ощутимо потряхивало, верхние одежды съехали с плеч, и Кою вдруг испугался.  
— Господин Рейшин?  
Кою осторожно приблизился и коснулся рукой плеча. Рейшин вздрогнул, замотал головой и отпрянул, натягивая на плечи край алого шелка, который совершенно не мог согреть. Кою медленно, точно боясь спугнуть, опустился на колени перед кроватью и отвел волосы со лба. Горячая кожа обожгла кончики пальцев.  
— Господин Рейшин, что я могу сделать сейчас? Вам дать воды? Холодное полотенце? Попросить сделать целебный чай? — Кою старался говорить как можно более спокойным, обыденным тоном.  
Рейшин вдруг отпустил край халата и схватил Кою за руку. Вскинул голову, посмотрел безумно:  
— Нет.  
Кою оторопел. На дне темно-зеленых глаз явственно плескался страх. Капельки пота блестели на висках и над верхней губой, рука, удерживающая Кою на месте, ощутимо подрагивала. Рейшин смотрел куда-то мимо Кою, за его спину, на стену, где не было ничего, кроме не очень талантливо выполненного пейзажа.  
— Господин Рейшин... — Кою попытался было осторожно забрать руку, чтобы принести воды и полотенце, но хватка усилилась.  
— Нет, — повторил он, и это прозвучало почти жалобно. Кою никогда раньше не слышал у Рейшина таких интонаций. — Не надо уходить... Не уходи...  
Кою собрался было ответить, что он никуда не уходит, но осекся, поняв, что Рейшин обращался не к нему. Застывший взгляд все так же изучал стену, черные пряди в беспорядке перечеркнули лицо, бросая глубокие рваные тени на матово-белую кожу.  
— Я не хочу, — тонко пробормотал он. Язык нервно облизнул пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы. Рейшин всхлипнул, крепче стиснул пальцы и быстро провел тыльной стороной ладони по глазам, затем вытер губы. — Это слишком. Это не я. Не я. Не я... Это ты! Это все ты! Зачем ты так поступаешь?  
Рейшин осекся, замолчал, прижимая ладонь ко рту, потом заговорил иначе: жестко, твердо, уверенным властным голосом:  
— Если таково твое желание, то я не могу ослушаться. Но выслушай и ты меня: ты совершаешь ошибку. Это преступное пренебрежение своими обязанностями. Я могу с честью принять эту ношу и сделаю это, все, что в моих силах. Но разве об этом речь?.. Подумай, чего ты лишаешь себя! Если не о себе, то... А, пустое. Мои слова лишь сотрясают воздух вокруг тебя, но ты не слышишь.... Ты не слышишь... Эй... Эй!  
Речь его стала сбивчивой, голос дрогнул, возникшая было уверенность исчезла. Рейшин отпустил запястье Кою, дернулся неловко, откинулся на стену, обхватил руками колени и замер в нелепой, изломанной позе, запрокинув голову. Кою замер, как кролик перед змеей, не в силах отвести взгляд, похолодев от ужаса.  
— Ты меня никогда не слышишь. Помнишь, я приходил к тебе за помощью, за советом... Ты всегда смотрел свысока! Как будто имеешь на это право. Откуда это вековая мудрость? Лицемер. Ты не можешь смотреть на меня свысока. Поэтому я перестал приходить. Я стал делать. Все как ты хотел, чем ты теперь недоволен? Не смотри так. Не смотри! — Рейшин скорчился в углу кровати, закрыв ладонями лицо, отгораживаясь от взгляда, видимого только ему самому.  
— Пожалуйста, останься, не уходи, не уходи, только не сейчас, я... я был резок... я.. про... прости...  
Кою отмер, осторожно пошевелился, поднимаясь с колен. В комнате стало душно и тесно, дым в голове клубился и мутил сознание; о том, чтобы дойти до воды и полотенец, больше не могло идти и речи. Кою уцепился за кровать, подтянулся и осторожно присел рядом с Рейшином. Тот шептал что-то совсем уже неразборчивое, то пряча мокрое лицо в ладонях, то вглядываясь больными глазами в пустое пространство. Его речь больше походила на бред. Кою попытался вспомнить его рассказ о действии ёкуэна. Было похоже, что наркотик глубоко проник в разум Рейшина и теперь разрушал его изнутри. Кою не знал, можно ли справиться с этим, но отступать не собирался.  
Мягко, но настойчиво от взял Рейшина за запястье и отвел руки от лица. От прикосновений Рейшин вздрогнул, по телу пошла судорога, он дернулся и от резкого движения потерял шаткое равновесие, ударился головой о стену — глухой звук на мгновение вернул его в реальность. Губы скривились от боли, он посмотрел на Кою и, кажется, узнал, но в тот же миг взгляд снова расфокусировался.  
— Не трогай меня, — угрожающе проговорил он, закрываясь. — Не смей меня трогать теперь!  
Рейшин вдруг бросился вперед, словно собрался устроить драку с видимым только ему противником. Кою успел перехватить его поперек груди, опрокинуть на кровать и удержать за плечи, но Рейшин бился, вырываясь из хватки.  
— Пусти меня. Я ненавижу тебя! Уйди! Уйди, или я сам тебя убью! — крикнул он, и Кою поборол желание отшатнуться — такая ярость читалась в его глазах.  
— Господин Рейшин, — закричал он, встряхнув его за плечи. — Господин Рейшин!  
Казалось, слова не доходят до помутненного сознания. Рейшин вырывался, ругался, опускаясь в своей речи до совсем непристойных выражений, которые (как помнил Кою) не позволял себе даже в самых расстроенных чувствах. Попеременно то угрожая расправой, то умоляя о прощении, Рейшин тянулся к несуществующему собеседнику, игнорируя Кою: казалось, того не существует в реальности, в которой Рейшина удерживал сладковатый мутный дым.  
Кою едва не плакал. Если так пойдет и дальше, Рейшин точно покалечится о кровать или найдет способ вырваться и доберется до чего-то более опасного, и на помощь совершенно некого послать. Историю наркотика Рейшин рассказал, а вот как бороться с ним — нет. Хотя... Он упоминал о том, что исцеление оказалось невозможным. Кою немедленно прогнал эту мысль, признав упаднической, и сосредоточился на Рейшине. На звук голоса он все так же не реагировал, видимо, в его голове ему отвечал другой голос, и Кою вдруг разозлился. Никакой наркотик не может забирать у него те крохи внимания Рейшина, на которые он имеет какие-никакие права. А здесь и сейчас Рейшин должен общаться (кричать, ругаться, ссориться) с ним, Кою, а не с каким-то невидимым и, судя по тону беседы, безразличным собеседником.  
Хотя то, чего Кою не мог себе вообразить даже под воздействием ёкуэна, так это как можно быть безразличным к Рейшину.  
— Господин Рейшин! — он попытался снова дозваться до больного сознания. Рейшин не отзывался, а только забился в новом судорожном припадке. — Господин Рейшин, я здесь! Здесь больше никого нет. Господин Рейшин, очнитесь!  
Бесполезно. Кою растерялся: он никогда не оказывался в такой ситуации и что делать не имел понятия. Из всех способов вернуть бредящего человека в правильную реальность в его отравленный наркотиком разум пришел единственно очевидный. Или же то была злость, волной окатившая сердце, злость на кого-то невидимого и равнодушного, из-за которого так мучается Рейшин, толкнула его вперед.  
Кою перехватил руки Рейшина и прижал их к простыне, лишая возможности двигаться. Рейшин перевел на него покрасневший отчаянный взгляд.  
— Господин Рейшин... — еще раз позвал Кою и, не получив ответа, решился.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он наклонился и прижался губами к губам. 

Рейшин замер на миг, закаменел, и время тоже замерло, загустело, дым клубился, напряжение чувствовалось в воздухе, напряжением можно было дышать, и Кою успел подумать, что вот она, катастрофа, случилась, наконец, а потом думать стало невозможно. Лопнула струна, время пошло, понеслось стремительно, сметая на своем пути все преграды. Рейшин застонал, выгнулся и потянулся вперед, с жадной яростью отвечая на поцелуй. Кою приоткрыл губы: Рейшин оказался напорист, а сопротивляться не было ни сил, ни желания. Главное, что он начал отвечать: реагирует, а это значит... Что это значит, Кою уже не мог сформулировать: происходящее вытеснило из головы посторонние мысли. Губы у Рейшина оказались сухие и твердые, и он точно знал, чего хотел, брал свое, не давая возможности перехватить инициативу. Выпутав одну руку из ослабевшей хватки Кою, он стиснул бирюзовую ткань у ворота и резко потянул с плеча. Легкий ветер, спокойно гулявший по комнате, огладил обнажившуюся кожу, горячие тонкие пальцы вернулись к основанию шеи, и Кою почти заскулил: слишком много всего, сразу и со всех сторон. Губы саднило от чужих требовательных поцелуев, чужие пальцы хозяйничали под халатом, чужие бедра тесно прижимались к его собственным, провоцируя новые, сложно формулируемые желания. Он чуть отстранился, отважившись открыть глаза и посмотреть на Рейшина. Рейшин плавился, тек под его руками, притираясь, жадно цепляясь за плечи, запрокидывая голову, точно умолял... Глаза были закрыты, и Кою засмотрелся на миг на длинные ресницы и припухшие губы, а потом, не выдержав, снова прижался к ним. Рейшин простонал что-то невразумительное, выпутал вторую руку и положил на затылок, выпутывая шнурок из волос. Кою, неловко удерживаясь на одной руке, положил другую на грудь Рейшина. Он услышал бешеное биение сердца, и захотелось прижаться к коже — несколько слоев парчовых одежд показались вдруг лишними и совершенно лишенными смысла. Он просунул пальцы под нижний халат (холод драгоценного шелка и обжигающий жар кожи) и неуверенно погладил. Рейшин застонал вновь, выгнулся и коротко укусил за губу. Кою охнул, вздрогнул и начал избавлять Рейшина от одежды, второй рукой распутывая сложный узел пояса. Удерживался он при этом только ногами, и это становилось проблематичным, потому что бедра Рейшина оказались вдруг обжигающе, неприлично близко, и у Кою перекрыло дыхание.  
— Рейшин... — выдохнул он полубессознательно.  
В следующее мгновения случилось что-то, что поменяло их местами. Кою вдруг обнаружил себя на спине, выгибающемся под короткими поцелуями-укусами, а Рейшина — устроившемся на его бедрах, обвившим его, подобно гигантской змее. Он был уже почти без одежды, только белый шелк окутывал тело, и Кою немедленно захотелось дотянуться, погладить, почувствовать. Он потянулся к груди (кончиками пальцев по резной линии ключиц, ладонями ниже, к животу) и тут же оказался снова впечатан в постель. Рейшин стиснул его запястье, впился в шею, простонал что-то длинно, отчаянно, и Кою выгнулся дугой: мысль о том, что он может отстраниться, что горячее, жаркое, невыносимое закончится, пугала страшнее любого ночного кошмара. Казалось, дым в голове загустел: ветер был не в силах больше разогнать его; зато каждое прикосновение Рейшина, неважно, к обнаженной ли коже на груди или к колену через несколько слоев плотной ткани, отзывалось во всем теле долгой волной дрожи. Кою приоткрыл глаза, увидел рядом со своим лицом руку Рейшина (пальцы, стискивающие его руку, ласкающие ладонь, напряженные жилы на предплечье, белый флер полуспавших одежд) и зажмурился обратно, понимая, что еще и смотреть на это уже не выдержит. Хватало и чувств, вороха незнакомых, новых ощущений, болезненного наслаждения, которое вспыхивало остро, точечно и которое хотелось постыдно выпрашивать, лишь бы оно не прекращалось.  
Но оно прекратилось: неожиданно, внезапно, точно удар под дых. Кою почувствовал, как Рейшин отстранился, услышал шелест одежд и резкий, отчаянный выдох. Следом наступила тишина, которой можно было резать воздух. Кою осмелился поднять глаза на Рейшина и увидел на его лице смесь ужаса, вины и облегчения: чувств ему не свойственных, и от этого пугающих.  
Кою вяло подумал, что может радоваться: цели он добился. На него смотрел совершенно точно Рейшин, в глазах которого не осталось и тени ядовитого дурмана. Другое дело, что Кою не представлял, что делать теперь. Мысли путались, он был точно пьяный, щеки горели — для того, чтобы умереть со стыда, время было самое подходящее. Кою обреченно вздохнул, с губ сорвался неясный стон, и стало ясно, что хочется только одного: чтобы Рейшин перестал смотреть на него... так, вообще перестал смотреть и хоть что-то уже сделал.  
Неожиданно Рейшин поднял руку, потянулся к нему, провел кончиками пальцев по скуле, стер что-то влажное с щеки, и прошептал:  
— Кою...  
Кою застонал, потянулся и потерся щекой об его ладонь. Жалкий жест мольбы, но ни на что большее он оказался не способен. Тело отказывалось слушаться, хотелось получить свое, немедленно, здесь и сейчас, и последние остатки самоконтроля уходили на то, чтобы лежать смирно и ждать, пока Рейшин примет решение.  
Рейшин некоторое время продолжал на него смотреть, и Кою представил, как выглядит со стороны: растрепанный, в разметавшейся по кровати одежде (пояс оказался развязанным, но кто и когда успел его развязать, в памяти не удержалось), взмокший, дрожащий от желания, и возненавидел сам себя, но поделать ничего не мог. Это уже случилось, и кое-что похуже тоже случилось, и вот на это никак нельзя закрыть глаза.  
Он поцеловал Рейшина, Рейшин принял этот поцелуй, и оказалось, что это то единственное, чего Кою не хватало, чтобы окончательно принять звание самого несчастливого человека в стране. Чувства, которые он с тринадцати лет успешно скрывал от самого себя, виртуозно изучив науку самообмана, вырвались на свободу.  
И дело было вовсе не в дурманном ёкуэне — а как было бы хорошо сослаться на сладкий, с ума сводящий дым, так обостривший восприятие...  
Кою беспомощно смотрел на Рейшина и ждал приговора.  
Рейшин тяжело вздохнул и медленно наклонился, прижав ладонь ко лбу Кою. Ладонь была обжигающе горячей, как и губы Рейшина, как и немедленно навернувшиеся на глаза жгучие слезы облегчения и паники. Паниковать было поздно, бежать некуда, поэтому Кою приоткрыл губы, позволив сделать поцелуй глубоким, долгим, таким долгим, что к концу не осталось дыхания, и пришлось хватать ртом воздух. Рейшин, позволяя ему отдышаться, изучал губами шею, и Кою кольнули в сердце перемены в его поведении: на смену горячей страсти и заводящей порывистости пришла с ума сводящая размеренность. Рейшин стал тягуче-плавным, каждое прикосновение будто несло своей целью единственно одно — измучить, вымотать Кою до бессилия, заставить извиваться в неторопливых сильных руках, рваться за новыми поцелуями, неразборчиво просить сбивчивым шепотом, уткнувшись лбом в горячее плечо... Кою закусил костяшки пальцев, стараясь не думать о том, что руки и язык Рейшина делают с его телом и что в связи с этим стоит предпринять, и охнул отчаянно, потому что на место обжигающим прикосновениям пришли пустота и холод.  
— Не суетись, — спокойно проговорил Рейшин ему на ухо и в следующий миг накрыл ладонью пах.  
Кою выгнуло дугой, он вскрикнул и подался к руке, притираясь, желая продлить ласку. Рейшин хмыкнул и впился коротким укусом в шею. Кою забился в его руках, закинул руки на шею, неосознанно повторив недавно случившуюся сцену в зеркальном ее отражении. Рейшин, не поддаваясь на просьбы и мольбы, прорывающиеся сквозь стоны, изучал каждый сантиметр тела Кою, гладил, ласкал, сжимал и постоянно возвращался поцелуями то к шее, то к губам. Хотелось еще и еще, больше всего — поцелуев, но и томительных ласк тоже. Кою смутно подумал, что выглядит жалко, что после всего, что происходит или должно еще произойти, он не сможет взглянуть Рейшину в глаза, но рассудок все еще отказывался складно мыслить, а Рейшин вдруг сделал что-то такое, отчего в глазах потемнело, и Кою жадно потянулся навстречу.  
Прошло какое-то время (может, мгновение, а может и несколько суток, под страхом смертной казни Кою не дал бы внятный ответ), и Рейшин отстранился, зашелестел шелком, отпустил, оставил, и от этого Кою сжался, дернулся, протянул руку в пустоту, схватившись за воздух. Рейшин немедленно перехватил его ладонь, прижался к ней губами, лизнул и строго сказал:  
— Кою. Я же сказал: не суетись...  
Кою откинулся на подушки, закусив губу: тело горело, хотелось к Рейшину, с неистовой силой хотелось трогать, вжиматься, что-то делать, лишь бы не горькое бездействие. Рейшин, кажется, тоже не был настолько спокоен, как пытался показать: флакон из дорожной шкатулки, до которого он дотянулся, изогнувшись через спинку кровати (волна черных волос, тонкие линии лопаток: Кою сглотнул) выпал из рук на кровать. В нос ударил запах жасмина, масло разлилось по покрывалу. Рейшин сдавленно выругался, и Кою вдруг стало легко и смешно. Он подался вперед, разводя ноги, выпутываясь из сбившихся складок одежды, и услышал сдавленный вздох, желания в котором было столько, что вряд ли что-то в ближайшее время способно было бы его унять.  
Рейшин навис сверху, опираясь на локоть. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Кою почувствовал, что проваливается в бездну. Ощущение было настолько полным, что от первого же прикосновения Кою вскрикнул, вынырнул из полуобморочного бессилия, обхватил ладонью затылок, впутав пальцы в темные волосы, и прижался грудью к груди.  
— Тише... Тише, мальчик, — пробормотал Рейшин.  
Кою требовательно потянул его на себя, и он послушался, а потом скользнул рукой вниз и неожиданно оказался слишком близко, слишком тесно, слишком горячо. Запах жасмина сводил с ума, голова кружилась, Кою застонал, подавшись навстречу осторожным пальцам Рейшина, выгнулся и почувствовал, как сильная рука поддержала его за талию. Кою стиснул зубы, отдаваясь смеси боли и наслаждения, чувствуя, как медленно, но неизбежно боль уходит.  
После остался только Рейшин. Кою откинулся на спину, стащил с плеч белое шелковое, окончательно желая избавиться от всех преград, которые были между ними. Рейшин усмехнулся, но позволил ему это, как позволил изучать поцелуями шею, впиваться ногтями в спину, оставляя длинные полосы и называть себя по имени, долго, тягуче, с плохо скрытой мольбой:  
\- Рей... шин...  
Запах жасмина усилился. Кою поднял бедра, с готовностью подставляясь под действия Рейшина, впуская его в себя. Тот перестал сдерживаться, двигался, задыхаясь, целовал куда дотянулся и при этом не закрывал глаз, и Кою мог видеть зеленую бездну, темное, жадное, болезненное возбуждение, поднимающееся из ее глубины. Кою подумал, что сам он вряд ли выглядит лучше. Все его существо жило, дышало, двигалось, изгибалось только ради него.  
Рейшин ловил губами слова с его губ, вжимался так тесно, что не оставалось даже шанса на вдох, и дразняще сплетал руки, не давая вырваться из хватки.  
— Рейшин... — слабо прошептал Кою и Рейшин поцеловал его снова.  
Удовольствие, накрывшее обоих, было настолько сильным, что Кою некоторое время просто лежал, ошеломленный, не в силах пошевелить даже рукой. Рейшин тяжело дышал, сидя рядом, и тоже выглядел утомленным.  
— Голова кружится, — пожаловался Кою сорванным голосом и удивился: когда успел? Как?  
— Это ёкуэн, — с досадой ответил Рейшин и потянулся за халатом. — Самым разумным решением будет сейчас лечь спать.  
— Да... Как скажете... — Кою прикрыл глаза, и жасминовый дым закружил его в водоворот, — А... вы куда?  
Рейшин успел подняться с постели, и теперь был занят поясом нижнего халата. Он обернулся через плечо и надменно поднял бровь:  
— Не знаю как вы, молодой человек, а я намерен сегодня выспаться.  
Кою собрался было удивиться, потом вспомнил, что в комнате, конечно, две кровати, и вряд ли стоило рассчитывать, что Рейшин остался бы с ним на всю ночь. Сразу стало одиноко и пусто. Кою сбросил на пол смятую в беспорядке одежду и залез под покрывало. Тело горело, еще храня следы прикосновений и укусов, все вокруг пропиталось маслом, дым и жасмин мягко обволокли его со всех сторон, и он провалился в сон раньше, чем опустил голову на подушку. 

Утро выдалось тяжелым. Кою проснулся первым, наспех оделся и, наконец, реализовал желание, связанное с кувшином холодной воды. Дым развеялся, но в голове все еще было мутно, и воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере не приносили успокоения. Кою услышал, как Рейшин пошевелился, просыпаясь, и замер столбом, не решаясь повернуться.  
— Что ты там застыл? — одернул его Рейшин, и Кою медленно обернулся.  
Рейшин сидел на краю кровати, уже полностью одетый, и расчесывал волосы (вернее, распутывал, с недоумением морщась на каждый обнаруженный колтун).  
— Доброе утро, господин Рейшин... — взгляд Кою скользнул ниже, туда, где над белым воротником алел пунцовый след, напоминание о сумасшедшей ночи. Он покраснел и смущенно отвел глаза.  
Рейшин тем временем победил очередную прядь и проговорил:  
— Проклятый ёкуэн... Я успел забыть, как это плохо, и еще много лет с удовольствием бы не вспоминал. Сейкан Юй поплатится за это...  
— Думаете отправиться туда сегодня? — нахмурился Кою. Мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в заведение с дымом, его совершенно не воодушевила.  
— Что? Нет, конечно, — Рейшин отложил расческу и встал. — Тебе тоже следует причесаться. Нам нет никакого резона идти в «Дым желания» сегодня. Там мы никого не найдем.  
«Дым желания». Вот как называлась эта дрянь. Надо же.  
— Сейкан Юй, сколько я его знаю, никогда не был идиотом. Скорее всего и он, и его пособница уже далеко за пределами Желтой провинции. Он не может не осознавать, что пытался отравить и держать в заложниках чиновника высочайшего ранга, который умело улизнул, а значит — ему светят большие проблемы.  
Рейшин перехватил взгляд Кою и пожал плечами, забирая со стола веер:  
— Они его, конечно, и так ждут, но позже. Мне придется вернуться в столицу, донести о произошедшем досадном инциденте Императору, и следующая встреча с Сейканом Юем произойдет, когда он уже будет в тюрьме. А тебе, Кою... — Рейшин качнулся вперед, веер коснулся подбородка Кою, вынуждая поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза: — А тебе я настоятельно советую быть осторожным и избегать подозрительных мест. Хорошо, что твой молодой организм не испытал на себе всех последствий ёкуэна... И все же все могло обернуться гораздо более печально. Но ты неплохо себя проявил.  
На мгновение (или Кою то показалось) в зеленых глазах плеснулась знакомая уже бездна. После чего Рейшин убрал веер, хмыкнул, развернулся, хлестнув расписным подолом по деревянному полу, и направился к двери.  
— Если честно, — холодно начал он, останавливаясь на пороге, — то Сейкан Юй волнует меня сейчас в последнюю очередь. С ним я разберусь. Сейчас мои мысли занимает другое.  
Кою побледнел, собрался и подошел к Рейшину. С каждым шагом мужество все больше оставляло его, но дальше падать было некуда, и он спросил:  
— Что именно вас волнует?  
— Оранжерея, — сухо ответил Рейшин, но, увидев обескураженно выражение лица Кою, смягчился и пояснил: — Эта проклятая оранжерея уже слишком дорого мне обошлась. Если горные цветы не оправдают славы, что разлетелась на всю страну... Я буду очень зол.  
Кою кивнул, оранжерея так оранжерея, какая разница, главное, чтобы никакого дыма и жасмина больше, хватит. Кою остановился на пороге, вбирая в себя солнечный свет, золотую вывеску ювелира, шум толпы, обычную суматоху дня. Рейшин подошел и встал совсем близко за его спиной, отчего немедленно бросило в жар.  
— И кстати, Кою!.. — Рейшин наклонился к его уху, прикрывшись веером от любопытных глаз, и прошептал: — Только попробуй отойти от меня хотя бы на шаг!


End file.
